Soifs d'éternité
by Sentinelle
Summary: Défi n 40 du Poney. Le long de l'Anduin, un navire emmène deux amis loin de la Terre du Milieu.


Le bateau filait vite, poussé par le courant et un vent de nord-est. Une silhouette se tenait à la proue, le regard en avant.

« Tu ne jettes pas un dernier coup d'œil sur ton pays, Legolas ? »

L'Elfe se retourna : Gimli s'était approché sans bruit.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? répondit-il. Mon cœur est empli de désir, et je guette le moment où je verrai enfin la Mer. »

Mais, disant cela, il détourna le regard à gauche : sur la rive est s'étendaient de grandes plaines formant un camaïeu de verts, parsemées d'arbres en fleurs, et parfois entrecoupées des taches sombres d'épais bosquets.

«- C'est vrai que cette terre est belle, dit-il après un long silence. Mais te souviens-tu des paroles de la dame de Lorien ? _Si tu entends le cri de la mouette sur le rivage, ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera. _Moi et les miens avons empli l'Ithilien de rivières et d'oiseaux, mais je 'y ai trouvé qu'une joie passagère. Sans doute était-ce celle qui habitait jadis mon cœur, mais elle ne me suffit plus. J'espère que la Mer assouvira mon désir !

-Les Elfes sont d'étranges gens, répondit Gimli. Peut-être les Nains sont-ils davantage attachés à leur terre, comme un arbre s'enracinant toute sa vie au même endroit.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu venais, ami Gimli, dit Legolas, un peu honteux d'avoir tant parlé de lui. Tu étais riche, tu habitais les Cavernes Scintillantes quel motif t'a donc poussé à venir ? A cause des préparatifs du départ, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te questionner à ce sujet.

-Eh bien, fit le Nain avec un petit sourire triste, contrairement à toi, j'ai été heureux : embellissant notre palais de pierre, et créant des objets plus beaux les uns que les autres. Je n'en étais pas heureux pour moi, mais pour mes proches, car je n'avais plus le désir de posséder ces choses. Ainsi, les paroles de Galadriel se sont également accomplies pour moi, et l'or n'a plus d'emprise sur mon cœur. »

Il se tourna vers l'Ouest, se dressant tout droit, comme s'il essayait d'apercevoir quelque chose au loin. Il eut un soupir.

« Qu'il m'est dur de quitter la Terre du Milieu ! Mais vois-tu, compagnon, je l'aurais quitté de toute façon : je suis vieux, et la mort me prendra bientôt. Et après, quoi ? Une éternité dans une caverne froide et sans apprêt, en attendant le jugement d'Eru sur la race des Nains ! Des siècles à errer sans but, sans voir ni créer de beauté… »

Legolas lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

«- Est-ce pour cela que tu es venu : tenter d'échapper à ce destin en atteignant Valinor ?

-Et aussi pour revoir ce qui est le plus beau à mes yeux, dit Gimli, et peut-être même plus encore. Un soir après avoir réfléchi sur le sombre destin de ma race, je fis un songe, où je vis la dame Galadriel me sourire et m'appeler et auprès d'elle se trouvait une femme plus grande, qui la surpassait en beauté et en grâce, et je vis aussi nombre d'objets et d'habitations dont la beauté me perça le cœur. Si l'éclat de Valinor est trop fort pour que je garde la vie, ce sera une mort plus douce que celle qui m'attendait, car ce dernier souvenir m'aiderait à franchir les siècles sans lumière. »

Il porta la main à sa poitrine.

« Mais un souvenir de beauté permet à l'Espoir de ne pas quitter mon cœur je porte le cadeau de la Dame comme un talisman, et puisse-t-il me protéger de l'ombre, ou du moins du désespoir ! »

Et tous deux revinrent à la proue du bateau, leur espoir et leurs désirs les portant au-delà des ombres qui tombaient.

Ils traversèrent Osgiliath et la dépassèrent. Au loin se dressait une haute forme blanche, Minas Tirith la Reine, et, de l'autre côté, des montagnes grises. Puis ils longèrent des plaines et des bois rougissant au crépuscule. Enfin ils arrivèrent à Pelargir, et firent voile Outre-Mer, hors de la connaissance et des souvenirs de la Terre du Milieu.

Une nuit où la lune faisait scintiller la surface de l'eau, un appel s'éeva de nulle part :

« -Que cherchez-vous, voyageurs ?

-La joie, répondit une voix claire.

-La beauté, dit une voix plus grave.

Alors s'ouvrit à eux un monde plus brillant que l'éclat du soleil, plus doux que tout ce que leur mémoire contenait. Et là ils demeurèrent, si emplis de la lumière et de la prfection qui les entouraient que le temps ne signifia plus rien. Ils avaient trouvé ce que leurs cœurs avaient ardemment désiré, et plus rien pouvait le leur ôter.


End file.
